


Dirty little secret

by jin0uga



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin0uga/pseuds/jin0uga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what disgusted Ruby most of all, was that she couldn't help but wish that the blue eyes burning with love and lust would turn lilac, even if just for a split second. One-sided Enabler, Bumblebee and Whiterose. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty little secret

Disclaimer: RWBY is not mine.

x-x-x

"Never use another person's body or emotions as a scratching post for your own unfulfilled yearnings."

-Elizabeth Gilbert

x-x-x

She knew that what she felt was wrong.

The knowledge of this kept her awake at night; it haunted her dreams and her every waking moment. She felt dirty and so very, very selfish. Didn't she already have enough? Ruby would answer yes to that question, and yet, she still didn't understand why she had to keep pining after her.

After her own sister.

This secret tore Ruby's insides apart, ripping it into shreds. But she endured it, because she knew that there was no way that Yang would feel the same. Her older sister was after all, head over heels for the cat faunus Blake Belladonna. Ruby was just an outsider to their pure love, something akin to looking but never being able to touch or intrude.

Ruby stopped for a moment to lift her gaze from her books. Yang and Blake were at the other corner of the room, wrapped up in each other's arms. Ruby should have been worried that the couple would've spotted her staring, but that was near impossible. The cat Faunus let out a mewl of delight which could be heard across the room when her rather amorous girlfriend lightly nipped her bottom lip.

Yang chuckled lowly, before once again locking lips with Blake. As they made out, Ruby was observing them from her bunk coolly with dull, lifeless eyes. Envy swirled at the pit of her stomach, and her grip on the pencil tightened. The poor piece of wood and lead was close to snapping, before it was saved in a timely manner by a pale white hand flicking Ruby in the forehead.

"H-hey! That hurt!" The girl whined, pulling her gaze away from the couple. Weiss Schnee rolled her eyes, and pointed towards the opened book. The two partners were lying comfortably on their stomachs on the upper bunk bed, studying for the upcoming test on the uses of dust. Ruby shrank under the stare of her irate girlfriend and began to pout. Having no choice but to continue her revision, the girl once again buried herself in the book, trying desperately to soak up the information printed on its rough pages.

Weiss stared at her girlfriend/partner with an unidentifiable emotion shining in her electric blue eyes. Making sure that Ruby was occupied, Weiss followed her partner's previous gaze to the other two occupants of the room. Yang was now nibbling Blake's shoulders while her hands threaded through the black mane in a display of passion. Emotion bubbled within the pit of the heiress's stomach, and making a split second decision, she snapped Ruby's book shut.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out in surprise and nearly flung the pencil out of her grip. The girl was further shocked when Weiss jumped off the bed, dragging her along. "Weiss, what in the world are you doing?!" Ruby tried to wriggle out of the iron grip and was babbling nonsensically as her girlfriend literally pulled her along the corridor, shoving people out of the way before stopping in front of an empty supply closet. Ruby felt herself thrown into the darkness, and before she could even register what was happening, Weiss pushed her body against wall roughly and slammed their lips together.

Surprise melted into lust as their lips moved fervently against each other's. Weiss won the game of dominance, taking advantage of their positions to shove her tongue into Ruby's mouth. She moaned at the intrusion and dragged her nails down the heiress's back, eliciting several hisses of delight. Weiss pressed harder into Ruby and began to move her hips in a slow raunchy manner, biting down on the younger girl's bottom lip when she opened them to moan slightly.

Ruby's mind was a warm haze of emotions. Her eyelids fluttered open and took in Weiss's appearance. From the sparse light filtering through the door, Ruby could make out the redness of her usually demure girlfriend's cheeks and the sweat which had gathered on her forehead. Weiss rarely initiated physical contact, and if she did, it was usually because she was jealous. Gasping when the older girl grinded her hips against hers once again, she was aware of a soft hand reaching up to tug at the collar of her black shirt.

But what disgusted Ruby most of all, was that even though she was being thoroughly fucked by one of the most beautiful girls in the school, she couldn't help but wish that the blue eyes burning with love and lust would turn lilac, even if just for a split second.

After a half hour, both girls slowly descended from the heights of ecstasy. Their bodies were sore, but in a pleasant way. Ruby was thankful that this closet was rarely frequented, if not, it would have made for one awkward conversation. While Beacon did not discourage dating between students, the teachers would still hand out the appropriate punishment if needed. But those moments were few and far between.

With a tired sigh, she leant sideways and tumbled into Weiss's lap. Burying her head into a milky white thigh, Ruby made a soft noise when the heiress began to stroke her hair affectionately. They were only half dressed but the heat of their encounter was beginning to seep away. The coldness was beginning to seep into their bones, but the couple continued to bask in the afterglow.

The silence of the room was soon broken, however. "What brought that on, Weiss?" The red haired girl muttered softly, earning a light scoff from the older girl.

"Don't act like you have no idea, Ruby Rose." She snapped half-heartedly, her voice missing the usual heat and sarcasm. "I saw you looking at her. Again."

Ruby's posture went stiff, and she looked up at Weiss with bitter eyes. "So you saw that, huh?"

"A blind man would've seen it. Just be thankful Yang was too immersed in other things to pay attention."

Weiss regretted the words which she had spewed from her mouth when the girl's eyes darkened with sorrow and turned her gaze away. "Sorry." Weiss apologized after a few minutes of tense quiet.

A weak shrug was her only reply.

"I know that I'm hurting you Weiss." Ruby said quietly. "I've told you before that you should have gotten out while you could. I don't deserve you. I'm a horrible person." Her voice trailed off.

Weiss frowned and pinched the younger girl's back, causing her to yelp at the sudden pain. "Don't be a fool." She said roughly, pulling her head to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Weiss bent down to kiss Ruby, the sweetness of her kiss contradicting the harsh tone words.

"When I confessed to you, I already knew that you were in love with Yang. The decision to pursue this–" Weiss gestured to their intimate position. The feel of skin on skin was like a drug to the heiress. "–was my own. But I don't regret it, even for a second. Because you're worth it, Ruby. Truly."

At this honest confession, Ruby felt her heart shatter and blinked rapidly when tears escaped her eyes. She stared long and hard at Weiss, a flurry of emotions flickering through her grey eyes displayed for her lover to see. The heiress could more or less discern the reasons behind these emotions.

Sadness was for Weiss, because the girl she loved did not reciprocate in kind.

Anger was at herself because of the pain she was causing another person.

And lastly, Regret…because Ruby knew that she would never look at Weiss with the same passion that were reflected in her own.

Weiss had gone to the library after their tryst. After kissing her goodbye, this left Ruby to slowly walk back to their room on her own. She was in no hurry, her head so full of thoughts that it took almost all her concentration to walk without tripping. She had hardly noticed herself opening the door until a familiar sunny voice burst out of nowhere, and sent her traitorous heart fluttering. Ruby smiled shyly when she saw Yang leaning against the wall, smirking like a cheshire cat.

"So my lil' sister." Yang teased, bouncing happily on her heels. "I noticed you and ice princess slipping out of the room over and hour ago. What were you naughty kids doing, I wonder?" She sing songed, causing Ruby to blush deeply.

"It's none of your business, Yang!"

"Ohhh, how you wound me!" The blonde gasped dramatically, and threw her head back in mock hurt. "I can't believe my wittle wuby is already so grown up!" she said, and laughed when her sister jumped up onto her bed and hid under the blankets. A muffled voice could be faintly heard beneath the pile of fleece.

"Shut up sis! We just went to the library."

"Righttt, the library. Gotcha hot stuff." Yang laughed louder when a pillow flew toward her, which she caught easily with one hand. "Calm down rubes, I'm just playin' with ya."

When there was no reply, Yang shrugged and spun on her heel, making her way to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door shut with a 'click', Ruby threw the blanket off her and stared at the spot where her older sister was previously standing. She tore her gaze away to stare at the direction her sister disappeared in.

"…But I'm not playing, Yang."

Ruby whispered, gazing longingly at the bathroom door.

"…I'm not."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an angsty enabler. Thanks for reading folks.


End file.
